Bulgarian Civil War
The Bulgian Civil War '''or '''Bulgarian Revolution was a military conflict in the Tsardom of Bulgaria sparked by the coup and subsequent military junta of Aleksandar Tsankov. Communists and Revolutionaries responded to the coup with demonstrations, eventually escalating to a nationwide revolt. The uprisings began in mid 1923 but were immediately responded to with military action. Rebel forces captured Sofia briefly in August of 1925, believing this to be the end, but with aid from France and Great Britain, Tsankov's faction managed to turn the tide and win the war. The last revolutionaries were crushed in early 1926. Background After the Great War, the Kingdom of Bulgaria was forced to sign the Treaty of Neuilly-sur-Seine, reducing Bulgaria to a much smaller nation. The elections that followed in 1919 therefore resulted in a BZNS victory, with Aleksandar Stamboliyski becoming prime minister. The BZNS enjoyed widespread support in the immediate post-war period, due to its campaigns for redistribution of land and expanded rural education. While BZNS's popularity grew under the population, the military and Tsar Boris III grew more and more discontent with the party's actions. The party began to collaborate with the far-left which only worsened relations. This and other factors such as the neglecting of the army and the détente between Bulgaria and its 'mortal enemies', made way for a planned coup lead by Aleksandar Tsankov and other Bulgarian generals. The coup was executed after the Treaty of Niš and with full support from the IMRO overthrew the government of Stamboliyski. Initial protests and developments After seizing power on 9 June, the new government tried and executed Stamboliyski. BZNS activists initially wished to revolt, however seeing the inactivity of the BKP, they only mounted minor demonstrations. After the coup, Dimitar Blagoev summoned an emergency meeting of the Central Committee, to decide on the policy of the party. Emergency Meeting Five days after the death of Stamboliyski the Central Committee of the Communist Party held a major meeting. Blagoev in his speech stated that “Bulgaria is not yet ready for a socialist revolution, which we saw in Russia and Germany (...) at this point we must follow the German example and prepare the party for National elections!” His words disheartened many revolutionaries, with little support for his statement. The second to speak was Georgi Dimitrov “Bulgaria is now ruled by a bourgeois dictator and the parasitic Czar. I see only one answer, a revolution of the Workers and Peasants!” The party was truly divided and could not reach a resolution. Even more pressure was placed on the central committee in the following days by the Comintern, on 21st June, Kolarov returned from talks with the Comintern bringing new instructions, “The Comintern believes that a revolution is inevitable in Bulgaria and the BKP must act as the vanguard party arming the proletariat and organizing the peasantry.” On the next meeting of the central comitee Blagoev appeared more revolutionary, however still advocated the same idea. On the other hand Dimitrov and his 'young faction' were gaining support. During this meeting a few resolutions were passed, known as the resolutions of the 21st they stated that “There shall be no compromise with Tsankov or the military government, the aim of the BKP is the liberation of the of Bulgaria, nothing less!” Blagoev was the only member of the Central Committee who abstained. The First Strikes and Bloody Friday The BKP now led by the 'young faction' under Georgi Dimitrov began to organize strikes all over the country. They were swiftly joined by frustrated BZNS members. The protesters demanded the return of democracy and strived for better living conditions and better wages (Farmers, which made up most of the population, in particular lived in poor conditions). Tsankov and the Military Union responded by sending the army to deal with the protests. The workers' rally in Sofia in particular was bloody with tens of deaths. On Bloody Friday, August 1923, 50 people were executed in Sofia. This sparked outrage among the populance. This outrage mixed with the storm of revolutions which was raging above much of Europe eventually lead to the revolution the BKP dreamed of. The Bulgarian Revolution WIP The Soviet Volunteers After the Communists had secured many of the ports along the Bulgarian coast, could the first Soviet volunteers arrive in Burgas and Varna. The expierenced troops were of great value and repelled major attacks along the Stara Planina line along the Balkan Mountains. Soviet officers also provided much needed training for the revolutionaries. A new song was made called 'Under the Balkan Stars' and sung by many of the volunteers during and after their battles in Bulgaria. Many of the volunteers were evecuated along with much of the BKP's leadership after the Military Union's succesful advances in mid and late-1925. Some stayed behind and joined underground forces such as the New Orange Guard. Category:Postwar revolutionary wave